Quiéreme
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Tengo una sola petición solo te pido quiéreme, quiéreme cariño


**No soy dueña de Inuyasha(aunque ya es obvio...y quisiera serlo).**

**Quiéreme**

Sintiendo la brisa mover sus largos cabellos azabaches, continuo mirando el descender del sol para caer en la unión de colores, amarillo, naranja, rojizos, azul y purpura de la entrada noche. Los primeros colores la hicieron recordar rápidamente al dueño de su corazón con una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro y unos ojos azules brillando con sueños de un futuro juntos, soltando un suspiro, recordó la promesa de mantenerse a su lado.

Lo había prometido porque lo amaba, lo quería, lo añoraba, la hacia sentir feliz su protección, estar a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completa.

-Inuyasha- su nombre en su boca era como el mejor manjar, encontraba en su lengua un dulzor que ningún otro provocaba.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?.

Escucho tras suyo, haciéndola dar un brinco y virarse para ver al susodicho parado con los brazos dentro de la manga y la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes allí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que cuanto tiempo tengo aquí? Si tu fuiste la que dijo mi nombre- acercándose -¿Qué tanto pensabas?- chocando cobre con azul.

-¡Eh! No, nada- riendo nerviosamente.

Colocando su rostro frente al de ella -No me mientas Kagome ¿Qué pensabas eh?.

-Ya te dije que nada- frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Ah si? No te creo nada ¡Dime! ¡Ah! De seguro pensabas irte a tu época a escondidas ¿Verdad?- arrugando la nariz.

-Inuyasha- advirtió.

-¿Qué? Ja, no me vas a engañar- mirándola extrañado -Oye Kagome ¿Por qué estas roja?.

-Por nada- con los dientes rastrillando.

-¡Dime Kagome!

-Ya te dije que nada

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Dime!

Completamente enojada -¡Abajo!- viéndolo caer y formar un cráter.

-¡Kagome!- se escucho amortiguado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirando a través de sus pestañas con una luz rosa sobre sus mejillas, no podía quitarle la vista de encima al cabello gris-plateado mientras este le daba una flor amarilla para cambiar su rumbo a sus cabellos negros y colocarlo en una de sus orejas, logrando que aumentara su sonrojo sobre sus mejillas junto una sonrisa apenada.

-Inuyasha- le hablo, topándose con unos ojos de cobre con una mirada suave que la hacia olvidar como respirar para luego darse cuenta que se acercaban, su corazón empezó a latir sobre sus oídos, dejando que sus parpados se guiaran por instinto, se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta estar completamente cerrados.

-Kagome- sintiendo su aliento sobre su rostro.

-Kagome- escucho su nombre otra vez, esperando ansiosamente.

-Kagome- frunció el ceño.

-Kagome- Parpadeando sorprendida al oír el cambio de las cuerdas vocales de masculina a femenina, sintiéndose extrañada se topo con un par de ojos chocolates.

-¿Sango?- pregunto.

-¡Oh! Kagome que bueno que estas bien, me estaba preocupando porque te agitabas mucho y te estabas poniendo roja- preocupada, mirando su rostro -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, gracias- tomando posición sentada, todo había sido un sueño. Mirando alrededor -¿Dónde esta Inuyasha, Sango?- cuestiono por el principal de su historia.

-No se, salió hace un rato, le advertimos que no saliera por que estaba en su forma humana

-Ya veo- Colocándose de pie, era cierto, hoy era luna nueva.

Ahora la duda era.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Iré a buscar a Inuyasha- colocándose sus zapatos para salir de la cabaña.

-¿Estas segura Kagome?- pregunto dudosa la exterminadora.

-Si Sango, lo traeré de regreso, debe entender que no se encuentra en condiciones de pelear o que pueden buscarlo para lastimarlo- le explico.

-Esta bien- asintiéndole.

-Cuídese señorita Kagome, nos haremos cargo de Shippo- dijo el monje mientras comenzaba acariciar la parte trasera de Sango.

-¡Tome esto excelencia!- predominándole una cachetada -Mas bien a quien deberían cuidar es a usted- con el ceño fruncido.

-Valió la pena- tallándose su cachete con la marca de una mano color rosa.

-Nunca cambiara monje Miroku- le hablo en regaño la ojos azules con una mirada plana.

-Como puede decir eso de mi señorita Kagome yo solo soy un noble siervo de buda- cruzando los brazos y colocando su expresión mas seria.

-Si, claro- hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres.

-Ya nadie cree en este pobre inocente- con la cabeza gacha.

Mirando a la ojos café -Ya vuelvo

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta antes de retirarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Distinguió a lo lejos el cabello negro largo y el traje rojo característico del hanyou que tanto amaba, se veía tan atractivo con la noche estrellada sobre él, se sentía una tranquilidad alrededor, la paz le hacia brincar el corazón sobre su garganta junto con mariposas formándose sobre su estomago, le encantaba las sensaciones que le provocaba con solo un simple vistazo de él, la hacia recordar lo que era.

Una adolescente enamorada.

Adoraba sus dos formas, sus orejas lo hacían verse adorable, sus ojos cobre la hacían sentir que veía el comienzo del amanecer y sus ojo negros le mostraban la parte mas hermosa de la noche, su cabello era tan suave como el algodón.

Una suave sonrisa se formo se coloco en su rostro al ver lo perdido que se encontraba al punto de no notar que ella cortaba el espacio que había entre ellos, le daría una sorpresa.

Aunque no le importaría admirarlo un largo tiempo.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendida, apunto de gritar su nombre al ver como caía de rodillas, golpeando el pasto bajo él con el cabello negro cubriéndole todas sus características del rostro, maldiciendo en voz baja, viendo como se encorvaba más hasta alcanzar a ver una piedra en frente de él.

Se encontró dividida en dos que hacer, una parte de ella le motivaba para ir corriendo a preguntar que sucedía y parar su sufrimiento, pero otra le decía que se quedara donde estaba, solo a mirar y oír. Agitando la cabeza, se cuestiono como se atrevía si quiera a pensar en dejarlo solo en estos momentos…

-Kikyo

Entendiendo ahora el motivo del grito de su segundo instinto, corrió para esconderse detrás del árbol mas cercano en donde se encontraba Inuyasha para poder mantenerlo en su vista, ahora con sus sentidos embotados y distracción no se daría cuenta que ella estaba allí aunque eso le dolía mas de lo que la consolaba de no ser atrapada.

Asomándose para verlo en la misma posición que hace unos momentos, como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido y nada mas existiera el y esa tumba, que sabia era de la antigua sacerdotisa, fallecida nuevamente en una pelea contra Naraku.

-Inuyasha- llamo en un susurro, tapándose la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta que había hablado cuando el punto era que no la encontrara.

-Lo siento- con los hombros temblándole -Lo siento, no pude protegerte- golpeando la hierba bajo él -Kikyo, lo siento ¡Te falle otra vez!- alzando la mirada, observo el nombre escrito de su amor sobre la piedra -Te prometí cuidarte, lo siento- apretando los dientes juntos -¡Maldición!¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea!- golpeando el piso con cada insulto -Prometo vengar tu muerte Kikyo, Naraku no se escapara- tocando suavemente la piedra, trazando el nombre escrito sobre ella.

Con la espalda en contra del tronco, dejo golpear su cabeza sobre la madera para luego resbalar suavemente hasta caer en posición sentada sobre la tierra con la mirada perdida en la cima del árbol sin distinguir nada por la oscuridad que la rodeaba, trataba de entender porque le pasaba a ella esto, porque tenia que ver y oír esto…parecía un complot.

Cerrando los parpados para contener las lágrimas, era doloroso ver la devoción que le tenía a su encarnación pero sobre todo el dolor que expresaba por su perdida. Sus ojos reflejaban anhelo, amor, tristeza, frustración, fracaso, perdida.

_Yo te puedo curar… _pensó, abriendo los ojos _pero para curarte solo necesito…Inuyasha, por favor, solo…solo…_

-Quiéreme-susurro, una lagrima viajando por su mejilla.

_No te pido más._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
No te pido las estrellas  
ni la luna  
ni el sol  
yo no te pido ser el dueño de tu amor  
que me dediques tu existir  
es tan sencillo lo que quiero yo de ti  
ya no puedo mas que en ti pensar  
Tengo una sola peticion  
solo te pido  
Quiéreme

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este es mi primer Inuyasha/Kagome, la verdad soy mas devota a Kagome/Sesshomaru, bueno me dan sus opiniones que tal quedo, me costó mucho escribirlo. Inspirada en la canción de Alejandro Fernandez "Quiéreme"

Después de esto creo que seré la autora menos querida, hasta eliminada pero bueno no puedo estar callada.

1-Cambie las " " por - para no meterme en problemas, aunque la verdad no le veo nada de malo ponerlo, ya que en realidad no ando escribiendo un libro, si escribiera un libro lo escribiría de forma correcta, como verán arriba me se los detalles ortográficos y dramáticos allí no necesito ayuda, pero igual gracias por el interés.

2- Quite el songfic por lo mismo de evitar problemas, pero ahora viene mi cuestión ¿Porque a los latinos que escribimos songfic somos amenazados, borrados o corregidos por esta historia y los que escriben en ingles no reciben ninguna queja? Eso se llama RACISMO.

3- Debemos poner que los personajes no son nuestros...ok, yo creo que eso es mas que claro. Ademas uno escribe ya sabiendo que no son suyos (en el caso de este de Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi). Si fuera mio ufffff cambiaría varias cosas de la historia. Igual lo anote para evitar problemas.

4- Dedicado a los creídos "superiores" de escritura de fanfiction que tienen derecho de decidir los malos fics y peores autores, la verdad esperaba no volvérmelos a topar. Para andarme diciendo que hacer al menos deberían decirme ¿son escritores famosos, tienen un libro publicado, han tomado una licenciatura, maestría o doctorado en literatura? Si es así los oigo pero al menos mejoren sus comentarios, no con esos que dicen: yo-tengo-poder-sobre-ti-y-estas-debajo-de-mi.

Luego se quejan de ser ignorado ¿han escuchado el dicho "Ni a la fuerza los zapatos entran" o "Con miel se atrapan mas moscas"? Les digo esto para que tomen en cuenta que si quieren ser oídos ofrezcan mejor sus cualidades de escritura con CORDIALIDAD, mandarles un mensaje privado tan siquiera para no avergonzarlos sobre su forma de redacción, ortografía y dramática, admito hay personas que hacen que se me derritan los ojos de lo pésimo pero para esos casos se hablan con ellas para enviarles ayuda PERSONAL, eso es al menos lo que yo hago para que hayan mejores fics. Pero como se que la mayoría se sentirá ofendido después de esto, ya que el avanzado tiende a no aceptar sus errores, no recibiré comentario sobre esto y seré ignorada, eliminada o agregada a los peores autores. Si aceptan los que les puse, así como ustedes quieren que los acepten cuando tratan de corregir a alguien, entonces le mando mi respeto y aplausos conocen la palabra madurez e ignoran la petulancia.

Gracias por el tiempo y los comentarios que dejen.

No volveré a escribir un Inuyasha/Kagome solo me metió en problemas.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
